Here we go agian
by k00lgirl1808
Summary: Harry goes to find his sister. I know not one of these agian but this one will hopefu;;y be some what funny and well a little differnt read A/N just ead
1. Default Chapter

AN: Only Hannah Brookings Belongs to me oh and this messed up plot. The town of yellow springs is really there. It is the second best town for magical America the first being Salem, MA.  
  
Summery: This will hopefully be somewhat funny. Harry is told he has a sister (not one of those again) She is going to a magical high school and is a Spooled brat. Enjoy.  
  
Harry Potter was shocked being told he must go to the U.S. for the semester as an exchange student. What was worst was that he was told he had a sister a twin sister named Hannah Lily Potter using the last name Brookings. He could not tell her who he was. He was very excited having family and all. He wonders what she would be like.  
  
Little did he know?  
  
~*~*~*~ 8009 Yellow Springs-Dayton Rd. Yellow Springs, OH USA  
  
"Mommy I need my clothes now!" shouted a 15 year Hannah Brookings. " I am going to be late meeting Sara," she yelled once again at her Mother.  
  
" Hannah I'm coming" Her mother yelled back.  
  
Right now Hannah was sitting in her room brushing her curling auburn hair. She was one of the most popular girls in her class with shocking green eyes and Pale skin that was usaley covered with a perfect tan. During the year she was a cheerleader for Quidditch. She could play and was asked ever year but she always chose cheerleading.  
  
She finally was able to leave to meet Sara in town. They walked around and talked. Hannah bought a lot of close for school next year. She found the cutest robes.  
  
" So Sara anything new" Hannah asked.  
  
" Yep this exchange student is coming and staying at our house for the first semester of school. His name is Harry Potter ever heard of him never mind" we still need school supplies. "  
  
" Harry Potter " Hannah repeated, " sound for miler oh never mind lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The London Airport.  
  
Ron and Hermione came to see Harry off.  
  
" So your going to meet your sister but yet your not allowed to tell her this is kind of messed up. ' said Ron]  
  
" Someone is going to come tell her later" Harry said  
  
"Who are you staying with" Hermione asked  
  
" Some one named Sara Keller and her Family." Said Harry I'll write both of you all the time"  
  
" Delta flight 354 to Cincinnati, OH USA " a loud speaker called out.  
  
" That's my flight Bye Ron Bye Hermione" Harry said as he brooded the plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry Was picked up By Mrs. Keller and Sara. School was to start August 28 it was right now August 26.  
  
For the next two days Harry got used to the time zones went to, Yellow Springs to get school supplies, and got to know the country a little.  
  
The first day of school came faster then he expected. His first class was advanced flying. He was in the " 10th grade" and this was a class that a lot of 10th graders took.  
  
"Hello my name is Coach Mason and I will be teaching advanced flying. Let me take role and we can then get this class started".  
  
The first person on the list was Hannah Brookings Harry was surprised 'well maybe she will be in more of my classes' Harry thought.  
  
"Hannah will you pleas go first you need to show everything you know on a broom, " the coach asked  
  
She was perfect she did turns and flips. " Thank you Hannah that was very good" the coach said.  
  
The list went on none of them near as good as Hannah Then it was Harry's turn. He did every thing he could think of including the dive that got him on the Quidditch team in his first year.  
  
After class was over both Hannah and Harry were asked to stay after class.  
  
" I teach a select flying class 7th period and I think you would both do very well in it from what I just saw you will both be very bored in this class. Harry did you play Quidditich at your last school. " The coach said  
  
" Yes I did I played seeker" Harry said  
  
" Then there's Hannah who will not play who should play keeper," The coach said.  
  
" I think it sounds great," Hannah said  
  
"I think it sounds great too," Harry said.  
  
" Great I will see about rearranging your classes," The coach said  
  
They both started to walk to there next class.  
  
" So what do have next?" Harry asked  
  
" Charm and just because you can fly does not mean I will be your friend " Said Hannah.  
  
The rest of the day went all right. Expet for the fact the Hannah hates Harry.  
  
AN: I know it is really short But I got bored and do not even know if I and going to finish this thing. But maybe if I get some reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

_So life could be worse_ thought Harry. He could be back in England enduring Snape's potion class. Yes, His sister did hate him. But then the thought crossed his mind, did he even have any blood relatives that did like him. And well Hannah didn't even really hate him, not yet any way, how could you hate a person if you do not even know them.

Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the charms teacher asked why he was not working on his assignment.

" Well ma'am he answered, I am done," He said handing her his short essay on the theory of Latin based charms.

"Potter is it," asked the teacher that was standing in front of him, " how do you expect me to believe that you have finished the essay this quickly. Latin Based charms are the hardest things that are taught, and to tell me that you understand the Theory with only a days worth of lessons is impossible…"

She rambled on until she noticed that Harry had an expression on his face so smug that Malfoy would have had a hard time competing.

" Mr. Potter would you care to explain what is so fascinating about me lecturing you about doing your work," Said the now very aggravated Charms teacher.

" Well you see ma'am, At my school, Hogwarts, that's all we study us Latin based charm's, so quite frankly that is all I know," said Harry a bit to bravely.

"Well Potter, if that how you feel and what you know you can spend Thursday afternoon with me writing essay's on the other types of Charms we use here in America. She then handed him a piece of parchment that had a date and time on it.

Then lucky for Harry the final bell of the day rang singling that classes were over for the day and that he could not run his mouth any more.

Finally, Harry thought, the end of my first day. He walked out of the school and started looking for Sara. He quickly found her through the plethora of people that had congregated in the small courtyard.

" Sara," he yelled trying to grab her attention.

It worked; She looked over at Harry and waited until he could work his way through the crowd.

"So, how was your first day in an American magic school," asked Sara after Harry had made his way over to her.

" Oh you know, not bad," he said as they walked towards Sara's house. And then of course he thought about how his twin sister disliked him, and oh of course that detention he had on Thursday.

"How was your day at school" Harry, But still surprised that even thought they were in the same year they not share and of the same classes.

"I got homework, on the first day back too. How about you any homework?" asked Sara

"A little," answered Harry

" Well I am going over to my best friends Hannah's house a little later would you like to come," Said Sara

" Hannah Brookings?" asked Harry

" Yeah, so do you want to come?" asked Sara again.

" Yeah, sounds great," said a bit absent mindedly, and then wondered why he said yes. The girl either hated him or disliked him with an extreme passion. Yet at the same time she was the twin sister that he had never known. And something inside of him wanted to know who she was and what she was like, and even jokingly the bets way's to annoy her.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry soon noticed that they were Already at Sara's front door.

Upon walking into the house Harry went to the guest, the room he was staying in, and finished his last bit of homework.

Finished, Harry was about to go find Sara and ask her when they were leaving for Hannah's when an owl appeared at his window.

This is how it read:

_Dear Harry_

_It seems that some one may be after you and if the find out about Hannah, they will be after her as well. Now I have no doubt in my mind that they will be of minimal threat and you will be able to handle them. Though Hannah on the other hand I am not so sure about. You need to keep an eye on her._

_Best of Whishes_

Dumbeledore

Oh great Harry thought. Now I have to spend more time with Hannah. Life is just great.

"Hey Harry you ready to go," asked Sara

"Yeah, I'm ready," answered Harry

After a few hours of being hassled by Hannah and well finding how whinny his sister was he decided that this was not going to be an easy few months.

He fell asleep not long after dinner and when he awoke he found his new schedule on his desk and found that he had a different Charms teacher. The sun was shinning and he had had an amazing night of sleep.

So maybe things were not great but maybe if he kept the right kind of attitude things would be all right.

NOTE

So it took two years for a second chapter and I have come to realize that after two years I really hate America fics as well Charters Like Sara and to think of like Hannah as well.

And I don't like that Harry is not cannon. So it may be longer then two years for the next chapter.


End file.
